Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, a proximity illuminance sensor (infrared (IR) sensor) is disposed on a front surface of a mobile terminal. The proximity illuminance sensor is a sensor of recognizing a user's approach by sensing light. The proximity illuminance sensor is disposed without overlapping a display, which causes a fundamental limit in minimizing a size of an upper bezel.
Also, a receiver is disposed at a non-overlapped area with the display to shorten a sound passage of the receiver, which also interferes with the minimization of the size of the upper bezel.